Worm Plotbunny Farm
by Asuki -The Infinite Archive
Summary: A collection of several Worm plotbunny snippets floating inside my head.
1. Its Wonderful, Isn't?

_February 23, 2011_

Driving towards school on a monday is always the worst. Dean thought as he turn left towards S. H. Street. He briefly stopped in an intersection, waiting for the traffic lights to go green.

He was tired, last weekend's briefing on a new S ranked threat that emerged last January was exhausting. Initially, it was merely a simple update on the search for the unknown S ranked parahuman that caused a massive upheaval to the world.

January 1st 2011.

It was the day that all Thinkers around the world suffer what The PRT called a "Hyper Sensory Overload" where they experienced nausea, headaches and seizures for an unknown reason.

Thinkers who dealth with clairvoyance or time based cognition suffered the worst.

Dean paused as the lights turned green, he continue driving towards the familiar gates of Arcadia.

-Bouken No Desho~ Desho~-

Dean Stanfield slumped down his terminal as several students began to pour in for the Advanced Computer Electives. Hearing the sound of sniggering from his left, he looked balefully at the source.

"Late night?" Dennis, Of course.

"Could say the same with you" He pointed at his fellow Ward as Dennis yawned a bit too loudly. He looked around trying to find a familiar sight of Chris walking languidly towards them. As Dean tried to greet him however Mr. Wyland decided to walk in.

"Good morning class" the portly man greeted cheerfully as he tapped a few words on his desk. "As you may have heard, there has been a new transfer student that will be attending our class." Mr. Wyland stated as the whole class murmured about this new development.

A Transfer student? In February?

"Now we of the faculty know this is odd but do try to help her adjust with the classes" he continued as he jestured at the open doorway for the transfer student to come in.

"Huh... She's... unique" Dean heard Dennis whispered remark at the figure. She was a girl, skinny and a bit tall for an average highschool student. Her hair being black wavy and styled... in 5 pigtails?

and whats with her glasses?

"Ahem... Let me introduce to you class, Miss Taylor Herbert" Mr Wyland stated, totally ignoring the weird getup that the girl has.

"Its Hebert, Mister Wyland" the girl corrected before she suddenly stood straight and shouted.

"Hi! My name is Taylor Hebert! That H-E-B-E-R-T! And I would like to meet extraordinary people like Parahumans, Aliens, Time travelers and Espers!"

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of mutterings just as Dean Stadfield stared incredulously at the clearly unhinged girl.

As the noise quieted down, Mr. Wyland then asked the crazy girl to seat in an unoccupied station...that is happened to be just beside me.

Ignoring the recent weirdness that had happened, Dean can only shake his head as he began to listen to the lecture.

This is gonna be a weird year.

 **AN: Yes this is gonna be a Haruhi/Worm fic on Dean's POV... In this story, He would be taking the POV of Kyon! to Taylor's Haruhi!**

 **The plot of this snippet is that Taylor met "Mr. Davis" (Time Traveled Dean) in Middleschool and went in normally as Canon Taylor until the whole Locker Incident which instead of triggering well she got Haruhi'd instead.**


	2. xxxGestation

Trapped.

"H-help me!" she pleaded as the fetid stench of the rotting refuse filled her senses. Laughter was the only thing she heard in reply.

"Emma! Sophia! This isnt funny! Let me out!" she shouted as she tried to shift her body to pound the metal walls of her prison, her clothes and skin smeared with the garbage and used feminine waste product that her bullies have stuffed inside her locker.

/Slam/

The sound of a fist hitting the locker door rang loudly, startling her.

"Shut it Hebert" "Yeah!" "Stay there like a trash you are!"

The mindless tittering of Emma's Cronies sounded faded away as they walked towards their next class.

Helpless.

Taylor continued to shout and beg for help as she pounded at the metal coffin that was her locker.

Taylor stopped pounding her fist against the metal door. She was tired, sick and disoriented, not knowing how much time had passed.

She shuddered as she felt the bugs that skittered around her skin as she tried to desperately brush them off.

Her hands were a wreck, littered with small cuts and bruises from trying to break the locks of her own locker.

Taylor felt despair as she looked at the small slits of light infront her and...

 _Two Massive beings filled her vision, indescribable in form as they sailed across the vastness of the cosmos. Looking closely as the two beings began to dance in an intimate manner as several smaller pieces of light began to fall between the two..._

 _One of those said pieces began to drift toward where she was._

 _[Destination]_

 _[Agreement]_

 _[Trajectory]_

 _[ Agreem-_

 _{Thats quite enough...}_ a voice suddenly stated from the dark void as the image suddenly shattered and crumbled and light began to pur underneath Taylor's feet.

 _{We would have none of that.. Parasite}_

An elaborate sigil filled with crisscrosing lines and different symbols and iconography that fits in an elaborate mandala with the phases of the moon.

Taylor looked around, trying to find any clues to where the symbol and the voice was coming from.

 _{ Do not fret... You would get your answers...}_ the voice stated faintly as Taylor's consciousness began to fade.

 _{ Afterall, There is no such thing as coincidences in our meeting... only Fate}_

The last thing Taylor saw in the dark void was a woman standing in front of her wearing an elaborate eastern clothes ...covered in Black Monarch Butterflies.

 _-WormXxxxHOLIC-_

A man suddenly awakens with tears on his eyes. He sat up from his bed as hr slowly wiped away the tears.

"Master is awake" "Master is awake" the melodious voice of two children stated as they walked in on his room.

Getting out of the bed, Watanuki Kimihiro only smiled as he pat the heads of Maru and Modo before stating.

"Yes. it seems _She_ is awake"

 **AN: xxxHolic and Worm would be a weird combination but I cant help to think "What if Taylor is Yuuko"** **Inspired by "Shopkeeper by Melakias" this story revolved around Taylor being the reincarnate of Yuuko Ichihara and inheriting the Shop from Watanuki.**


	3. One Weird Encounter

**The Dockyards, the festering wound that shows the decline of my hometown. The once prosperous city that thrive upon it's open sea trade was gutted by the villains that filled its streets.**

("Umm... Boss? I think I hear someone?" )

("Up there!")

 **These maggots that cling towards the city causing all of Brockton Bay to suffer.**

("... Did that guy just insult us?")

("Hey boss! He just called us maggots!")

 **Even now as I walked within the darkened alleys that is ridden by disease**

("Hey! Are you even listening to us, Punk!" )

 **that gathered upon the strongest to prey on innocent children.**

("Oi! To be fair they are villains! Its not like we are burning an orphanage or something!")

 **They are probably gonna be attacking some poor orphanage and set it on fire for whatever sick reason they have.**

(" Hey! Didnt you hear what we just said?")

 **This city needs a saviour! A symbol thst would wipe away this infection! They need a Hero!!!**

("Uhh... boss, I think hes talking to himself... is one of those kooky types?")

("...Just shoot the crazy cape ")

 **Now this is the beginning of my journey! my very own odyssey that wou -** "Hey!!" **the shadowed cape shouted as she barely dodge a hail of bullets coming from the ticked off goons.**

("Did that cape just..")

("Monologue her actions? Yup..")

( "Wait... Thats a girl!?")

 **Gracefully rolling backwards to avoid more bullets -**

(" Haha! Graceful my ass!")

 **\- the mysterious heroine proceeded to pull out her weapon of choice!**

( "Is that dynamite?")

("Dynamite? Oh god... its HER!!!")

("Oh! Shit RUN!!")

 **The Heroine began lit up her 'Matchstick of Justice ' and threw it at the villain known as Lung.**

("Fuck!")("Bossu!")

("KILL YOU!!")

 _BOOM!_

 **The resulting sound deafened the heroine a bit as the explosion rattled the foundation of the building she was on top of. She looked behind as the rest of the gangbangers of the ABB was knocked off unconscious by the resulting blow...**

("Aghh! shit! Shit my leg dude!!) ("Kuso! Ken! Oh fuck! Ken is dead!) ("My arm!!!)

 **Yes.** **Totally knocked aside unconscious. As the night breeze began to dissipate the smoke, our heroine gasped in surprised as the dreaded monster that was the leader of ABB is...**(" oh crap! I think the crazy cape killed boss!") ("You Bitch!")

 **Unconscious! Yes! Definitely unconscious! The resulting explosion from her 'Matchstick of Justice' must have knock his head on the wall ... **

("Oh god! The bitch took out his head!")

.. **causing him to faint. Striking a Heroic pose, the newest heroine of Brockton Bay turned around as she flew across the night.**

- ** _Tattletales POV-_**

Lisa stared at the fleeing crazy girl that has just killed Lung as the cape put her arms to the side and began running towards the edge of the building similar to a child pretending to be an airplane before flying away.

 _Recently triggered, teenage girl in highschool... No, outfit suggest girl is living on the streets..Mentally Unstable, Avoid at all cost._

She let the others know that Miss Crazy has retreated back to god knows where.Looking back at the dying members of the ABB, she can't help but wonder if her boss set them up to be killed by either Lung or the newest Trump of Brockton Bay, Miss Crazy.

 _incoming protectorate. Rumbling suggest Tinkertech engine - Armsmaster._

She signalled the others to retreat. The Undersiders got lucky.

 _AN: Well this is a fun idea I had that was inspired by "Piggot: Not all Heroes Wear Capes (Well, none of them do- but whatever)" by the wonderful **Numen**_ in SB.

 _In this Taylor triggered into a Trump with no limitations. Unfortunately she went crazy due to her powers AND after figuring out Sophia is a Ward. Now she simply roam Brockton Bay as a mentally unhinged Heroine that as dubbed by Clockblocker in the PHO as "Miss Crazy"_


	4. Myth came Reality

Taylor didnt really believe much in God these days. Given the birth of the age of the Parahuman Era, barely anyone does -with the exception of some people like Haven. Her family did used to go to church back before... _that time_

Taylor stopped that train of thought. That part of her life was still too painful for her to reminisce.

Afterall, she buried that part of her life when dad died a few weeks ago.

\--ItWasntHerFault--

 _Looking down at a burning city that signified the Glory of our reign, Shewatched coldly as the sands consumed it all. Time and Decay was a harsher enemy of our followers empire than the Desert ever was._

\--SheMadeSugarTasteLikeSalt--

She remembered that day clearly, It was her first week back since the Locker and the trio was just about to begin another bout of their pranks when the PA system suddenly screached and called my name, asking me to head towards the Principal's Office.

Walking briskly away from the jeers and taunts of th6e Trio, not knowing the misfortune that awaits.

It was a call from Kurt. He was calling to inform that Dad...

\--CauseSheWasSoSweet--

 _She_ knew that as the Sun rotates from the sky that everything they built in this World would Fade. That the String would fray.

Danny Hebert was killed in a Gangfight, a bystander between the small skirmish between Lung and his ABB and Squealer and her so called Killdozer.

In the end, Kurt and Lacy were to pick her there was hardly enough of dad for her to identify and bury.

- _NowYou'reShufflingYourFeetWithYourHandsInYourPockets-_

 _Just as [They] Fade, The [Others] also started to disappear. It seems that the **Twilight** have begun._

 _-ItWasntHerFault-_

Standing on top of a decrepit building, Taylor watched lazily as she tracked down the Bitch that took Dad away. This wasnt some silly notion of Heroism or Justice.

This was simply Retribution.

\-- _SheMadeSugarTasteLikeSalt_ \--

 _The goddess of war slept, unknowingly inside a small heirloom that an old French family had uncovered from their Ancestor's Vault. it was a small necklace that adorned what look like an Egyptian Loom._

 _\--And when she walked in the room_ \--

As she found her mark, Taylor held onto his Great Granmother's Necklace and let herself go.

She found herself awakened, Trapped within a metal coffin filled with refuse. She does not know how she survive the Twilight nor that she know why she was in this disgusting place. Neith only summoned her trusted bow and fire.Neith opened her eyes as she look down at the old warehouse. She flaired her Power, letting the restricting cheap cloth fade as she wore her battle garb.

Feeling her connection with the mortal that wore, Neith felt Taylor's Emotion and Thoughts. It seems that Taylor has decided to go to this road.

This girl would have been much more suited for Nemesis than Her.

Calling forth her bow, she let the world around her fade and began to feel the World Strings , the same String She once Loomed.

She had an Infection to kill, afterall.

 ** _A/N: Yup this is pretty much A Smite crossover where the Gods all Faded after their War and began to sleep. In this story, Taylor never triggered in the locker, became an orphan and has an old heirloom that contained an Egyptian Goddess._** ** _My Idea here was originally having several Artifacts that contained Gods from Smite and have them awaken. Essentially, each people would get an inherent ability and have the ability to manifest their god's Avatar. Now originally Taylor would have gotten either Amuzenkab or Khepri but then I remember both of them are male._**


	5. Succession

\--

BAUMANN PARAHUMAN CONTAINMENT CENTER, Unknown Location.

 _Breath in.. Breath out..._

Magda continued as she forced her tired body to move, her weary old bones ached as she slowly sat up her cot from the corner of her cold cell. The old woman knew that her life would be forfeit, she felt her muscles shook as she tries to stand up and walk outside her room into the main hallway towards the Fairy Queen's Court.

 _Breath In... Breath Out..._

She shuffled in a measured pace, her body hunched due to her bad back while her handles fiddled the old, worn out shawl she had knit a few years ago. As she continued to travel towards what can be considered as the Courtyard of Cellblock C, plenty of other inmates steer clear from her. A few muttering about "Witch" or "Old Hag" as the walked away.

Magda can only feel grateful at the apprehension and fear has left her fellow inmates to leave her be. It seems her old reputation she had built when she came in the Birdcage was still upheld despite her advanced age.

 _Breath In... Breath Out.._

Stopping infront of two large inmates who stood guard, she paused.

 **/Do Come In, Baba Yaga... /**

A cacophony of several voices spoke as one called out from the closed doors. Magda stepped inside as she ignored the apprehensive looks she received from the two court guards.

 **/Greetings Sorceress... The Court has been expecting you/**

Magda flinched as the voices greeted her. With much difficulty, the old woman bowed as she replied.

" Why yes it has been quite a long time, Young Queen of the Fairy Court"

She looked infront of her to see the dreaded parahuman cell leader of Cellblock C, sitting infront of a tea table adorned with several trays of cakes and biscuits, while a pot of freshly brewed tea was placed down by a cape the old woman knew as Syrene.

 **/Is it time for the Succession of the New Witch?/**

The young blonde parahuman asked as her [fairies] materialize behind her and began to serve her tea. It still perplex the old crone on how such a young child has manage to gain such power. Especially a power that was borne [Outside] this World. Humming as she sat on the empty chair infront of her, the old woman known to the world as Baba Yaga relaxed her ailing joints as she replied to the Fairy Queen's inquiry.

"Yes... it seems I can no longer prolong the containment of the curse" she gracefully accepted the cup that the [fairy] served and took a sip.

 **/I see... /**

Silence seemed to permeate the Courtyard as the two continued to sip some tea disregarding the eyes and ears thatwas listening in on their conversation.

Putting down her cup, Glastig Uaine put both her hand in her lap as she asked the woman she can considered equal in this Gilded Cage.

 **/Do you wish for me to assist you in your Final Dance?/**

Magdeline Strovsk paused as she push aside her empty cup. She considered the young parahuman's offer. On one hand, she knew that she could pass on the [Succession] on her own but would require her to endure pain as her mind and spirit traveled across the land to find a candidate with a certain characteristic..a certain bloodline. But on the otherhand...

 _-Breath in... cough-cough... wheeze... Breath out-_

As her body finished shuddering at the unexpected cough, Baba Yaga made her choice. Staring resolutely at the Fairy Queen of Cellblock C, she answered.

"Yes...I accept your offer"

The two shook hands as the Succession of Witches began.

\--Succession--WormXFinalFantasyVIII--

 **A Day Later...ICU,Brockton Bay Medical Hospital**

Sleeping in a bed, Hooked in several machines. The new Sorceress slept as a dark being stirred within the confines of her mind... The Succession is Complete


	6. Successor 2 :The Birth of the New Witch

She was alone.

Standing by the shore of a vast open sea, Taylor knew that she was in a dream. Even as she felt the grains of the white sand touch her bare feet, smell the salt in the breeze, feel the warmth of the sun's ray that hit her face, She knew that she was inside of her mind. A vivid hallucination that was induced by her loss of consciousness after being trapped within the wretched refuse of a prison that was her locker.

An escape away from the hopeless situation, a reprieve...

Suddenly, the tides began to move in, washing some foam in her bare feet. Taylor felt the unexplained urge as she found her vision slowly expanding, moving forward as if she was moving- no flying across the clear blue sea.

 ** _Refl..ct .n yo.r..Childh...d.._**

"What?" Taylor asked, confused to the whispers that spoken to her mind. The Girl was both bewildered and mesmerized as the crisp aquamarine of the vast oceans around her suddenly shift and gave way to a dry desolate land.

 ** _Y._** ** _ur sens..ati.n...ur wor.s..Yo.r emot..ns..._**

The young girl continued to hear the whispers of several voices as she continued to traverse the vast wasteland, her eyes seeing nothing but cracked dry soil and death.

 ** _Time...It .ill n.t .ait..._**

"Who are you? What are you trying to s-"Taylor tried to asked before the sudden shift of the area jarred her out of her line of thought. The wasteland gave way and the colors began to sprout from the horizon as the colors of green , yellow and white began to carpet the ground and life seemingly blossomed as she flew across the field.

. ** _o mat..r...Ho. h.rd y.u h..d on..._**

She abruptly felt something, a fiery sensation that niggled in her head. It was the tingling sensation that spread across her temple, the feeling of numbness and pain that crawl slowly down her body; it felt like both fire and ice warring inside her as the cacophony of voices suddenly felt muffled as the pain intensifies.

 ** _It escapes you..._**

Distracted from the pain, Taylor didn't notice the lack of motion as her body stood weakly across the field of flowers. She was swaying her hands grasped her trembling body as the intense feeling continue to course within her. She was heedless as the gentle winds began to pick up strength, picking up the petals and forming into a strong vortex that surrounds her. Taylor didn't care if the thin hospital gown she was somehow in was being blown around her body as she bit her lower lip to endure the pain.

 ** _And..._**

Taylor Hebert can only scream as the pain in her back became too unbearable and the explosion of Gold feathers that came after as her vision slowly darkened and her body fell down the soft green grass..

-FITHOSLUSECWICOSVINOSEC-

 **Meanwhile**

-WormXFF8-

Dragon watched several of her monitoring programs as she was suddenly ponged with an update from Birdcage...

 **Prisoner 0147 Codename: Baba Yaga Deceased**.

The alert came with a video file that shows the events within the confines of the halls of the Fairy Queen. The A.I. processed the whole scene as she proceed to call in the contact that was attach to the certain parahuman file and waited.

 _"Chief Director Rebecca Costa Brown speaking... Can you confirm the passcode, Dragon?"_

"Friday Friday 8 Tango Charlie 99" Dragon's simulated voice replied as she waited for confirmation.

 _"Acknowledged."_

The voice of the Chief Director of the PRT confirmed as a screen showing an simple office decorated with accolades appear to her as Dragon began to run her simulated human avatar to the sudden video conference.

 _"So... Baba Yaga is dead."_

The Stoic visage of Chief Brown stated as she crossed her hands and placed it on top of her desk. She continued to stare ahead, seemingly loss as she was trying to ponder some unknown thought.

 _"Send the data in, We need to discuss this with the other Directors for a possible Successor."_

The call suddenly was terminated as Dragon began to collect the recordings and old PRT data on the recently deceases parahuman.


End file.
